


Como nunca nadie me ha querido

by Ilias (NaghiTan)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bar a Bar gay, Drag Queens, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other, Romance, Violência doméstica, asexualidad, demisexualidad, el acoso, historia original, homofobia, homosexualidad, las subculturas urbanas, marca de ropa, marcas de maquillaje, mención de suicidio, novela - Freeform, pansexualidad, the wattys 2015, xenofobia
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:45:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4162716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/Ilias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comenzar un nuevo semestre en la Universidad con una ruptura amorosa es lo que menos se quiere, a Denisse le pasó. Añadiéndole el nombre que le habían puesto sus padres, que decían era unisex, pero unisex era la ropa, y él no era ninguna prenda de vestir.</p><p>—Contigo no veo futuro—. Fueron las palabras de su, ahora ex, novia. —La carrera que llevas solo te matará de hambre— ¿Como contradecirla si era verdad?</p><p>Denisse no era nombre de mujer, ni de hombre, era nombre de alguien que ama sin importar el género.</p><p>Lástima que a él no le amaban con lo hacía.</p><p>[...]</p><p>Ser un superheroe no estaba en la lista de sus prioridades, es más ¿Cómo serlo? Si ni siquiera podía cuidar de si mismo. Las novelas del tipo donde el chico salvaba al mundo le aburrían, siempre pasaba el escaparate de largo, Había querido dar el paso para demostrarse así mismo que un pasado no marcaba su futuro, pero Rosse tuvo que dejar de lado sus planes, su mejor amigo le necitaba más.</p><p>—Déjame— le decía su mejor amigo para ahuyentarlo.</p><p>—Tú vete a la mierda y trágate la sopa.</p><p>¿Superheroe? Nah, no existían.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sin motivo aparente

**Author's Note:**

> Participa en The Wattys 2015. Aunque no me impide publicarlo aquí.

La suerte era una mujer hija de puta o debería de serlo, o era un hombre en su andropausia que lo odiaba solo por existir, cualquiera que fuese el caso, no cambiaba el hecho que ese día era uno de mierda. Frente a su departamento estaba su novia, sería grosero asociar día de mierda con su novia, pero era eso lo que auguraba la mirada molesta de ella.

—Llevo más de dos horas parada aquí— le reprochó, y él se tragó el '¡Duh!' que iba a salir de sus labios, a veces era malo tener una personalidad sarcástica en los momentos que menos se necesitaban. —Te mandé un texto avisándote que llegaría— un reproche se veía venir, ya lo escuchaba, lo podía saborear, de eso estaba seguro. —¿Por qué te importa más tu trabajo que yo?

—No me hagas esto otra vez— casi suplicó, pasando ambas manos a la cabeza y restregándose el cabello castaño, —Te lo he dicho mil veces, tengo que pagar mi carrera, necesito trabajar para comer— trató de no sonar como un adulto explicándole a un niño de muy baja inteligencia el por qué uno más uno daba la cantidad de dos, pero no funcionó.

—Odio que uses ese tono conmigo— el largo cabello rubio de ella se sacudió con violencia, reproches y más reproches en el pasillo, todo era genial. —No hablas de ese modo con tu amiguito drag queen y esa tonta novia que tiene, pero lo usas hacía mi, no sé por qué sigo contigo, si lo único que haces es humillarme.

—Mira, Jessica— ella tenía esa habilidad de hacerlo sentir culpable y lo odiaba porque no podía evadirlo, siempre era la comparación de sus amigos y ella, su trabajo y ella, todo lo que parecía tener que girar a su alrededor tenía que ser el tiempo de él hacia ¡Ella! Se recordó que la amaba por lo que era no porque fuera una cara bonita, como le decía constantemente, sus gustos parecían irse hacia la personalidad de la persona, pero, trataba de comprender como es que ambos llevaban más de un año en aquel tipo de relación. —Lo siento, ¿Vale? Siento hacerte sentir así.

—No, ya no— ¿Ahora qué? —Vine para darte una oportunidad, para convencerme de que eres el indicado, pero en estas dos horas y con tus palabras, me he dado cuenta de que nuestra relación no va a ninguna parte— ¿Lo estaba cortando? —Denisse, no puedo ver un futuro contigo, la carrera que llevas solo te matará de hambre y esa no es una vida que quiero.

No podía contradecirla, quería pero no hallaba las palabras, era cierto, todo lo que decía era tan real como el trabajo mediocre que tenía, pero trataba de sobresalir, lo que estudiaba era Literatura y un puñado de los estudiantes, si no es que uno, sobresalía, lograba captar el interés.

Parecía pez fuera del agua, se sentía casi ahogar y el pecho estaba tan pesado, nunca creyó que le dolería tanto, cerró los ojos, no iba a rogar que se quedase, ella estaba decidiendo y eso es lo que había tomado. Quedaba agradecer los momentos que pasaron juntos, atesorar los recuerdos y seguir adelante.

—Eres un buen chico, sé que encontrarás a alguien que se adapte a ti.

La vio marcharse y él solo caminó los pocos pasos a su departamento.

**[...]**

—¡No puedo creer que te haya dicho eso!— Vector, su amigo drag queen, había llegado al departamento y dijo eso como saludo, Denisse se admiraba de lo rápido que era, no habían pasado ni cinco minutos que le había mandado el mensaje con la noticia y ya lo tenía en su sala. —Miento, si lo creo.

Vector fácilmente podía pasar como una persona normal —que era un insulto decir normal, porque todas las personas tenían gustos diferentes, y no era malo el que un hombre adorase maquillarse y vestirse como mujer—, sin su maquillaje y los vestidos entallados que le gustaba usar por las noches en el trabajo.

—Pero te lo dijimos, Laura y yo te lo advertimos— Vector se sentó en el sofá viejo y le sonrió, sabía que esa sonrisa le era dada por algo más, suspiró y encendió las luces, era ya las seis de la tarde y el sol se comenzaba a ocultar.

—Pasa el maquillaje mientras me das la letanía— procedió a buscar lo necesario para no moverse mucho, toallas, agua y una mesita donde pondría lo que Vector le daría. Era una rutina que hacían casi a diario, si a él no le tocaba el turno de tarde, desde que ambos tenían doce años. —Ahórrate el ella no te quería, porque aun no lo voy a aceptar.— Vector puso los ojos en blanco y Denisse se rió entre dientes al haberse adelantado ante eso.

—Ella bien pudo quedarse contigo- Denisse asintió, —No importaba tu situación económica, eres del tipo de hombre que buscará la manera de no hacer sufrir a su pareja— le señaló —Mírate, eres delgado, alto, con la masa muscular suficiente y no exagerado, que te guste usar sudaderas y Levi's negros no te hace ver mal. Y eres todo lo contrario a un hombre ordinario, porque en estos instantes estuvieras en un bar tomando alcohol como poseso y no maquillándome.

—Cállate— sonrió.

—Ella solo buscaba un hombre que fuera como el de las novelas—, Vector cerró los ojos al percatarse que la cesión comenzaría —apuesto, rico, un bad boy si es posible y claro, con un enorme miembro que haría que la hicieras correrse con tan solo entrar— Denisse ahogó la risa, y buscó la base del color que se adaptase a la piel canela de su amigo. —Pero lastima que no existan en la vida real.

—Parece que lo último te decepciona— el maquillaje de ese día era de la marca Maybelline, la semana pasada habían experimentado con MAC y ambos habían llegado a la conclusión de que costaba demasiado para tan poca duración, algún día llegarían a la marca ideal.

—No, estoy bien con mi querida Laura— Vector sonrió—, ella adora maquillarme cuando tu no puedes, nuestro mal es que no seamos de la misma talla.

En esos momentos se alegraba de tener unos amigos como ellos, si no los hubiese tenido seguramente ya no existiría, el dolor era grande, porque si había llegado a amar a Jessica, pero no por eso no intentaría de nuevo buscar a la persona correcta. De reojo se miró al enorme espejo que tenía en una de las paredes, vio a un joven paliducho maquillando a otro hombre mucho más grande que él, se vio desgarbado, ojeroso y con los dedos manchados de forma permanente gracias a los maquillajes que colocó a lo largo de su vida.

—¿Sigues de mesero?— respondió con un suave si, —He hablado con mis compañeros del bar, y ellos han dicho que te pagarían bien si te vuelves su maquillista, piénsalo.

De momento, la suerte parecía ser travestí.


	2. De Café, cigarros y tinta

Las labores domesticas en ciertas situaciones podrían ser estresantes, agobiantes y pocos deseadas, Denisse supuso que ese día no era uno de esos, había pasado una semana desde que Jessica le había dejado y en esa semana su estado de animo no era uno muy alegre, Vector le había aconsejado salir de juerga y celebrar su reciente soltería, pero no tenía ánimos de eso, sin embargo, optó por limpiar todo el departamento.

La mayoría de las cosas habían ido a parar en enormes bolsas de basura, la Universidad iniciaría dentro de dos semanas y esa limpieza le daba la oportunidad de ver qué materiales le hacían falta. Había puesto mucho empeño y dedicación, le costó días de llegar del trabajo y en vez de descansar, se arremangaba la camisa y continuaba con la limpieza. En cajas de cartón colocó la ropa que ya no le quedaba ni haciéndose flaco, que no había engordado, si no que creció más y con ello su masa muscular demandó su espacio.

Al final de cuentas, su armario se había quedado con tres camisas negras, dos Levi's negros y uno azul, y un par de botas estilo militar, una sudadera roja y un paquete de seis calcetines. Necesitaba mas ropa, pero el dinero no le alcanzaba, tenía dos opciones, una de ellas era parecer retrato hasta que pudiera reunir el dinero necesario para la ropa y el segundo era escasear de material por el resto del semestre. De reojo miró el celular que había dejado en la cama y el pensamiento de pedirle prestado a sus padres le cruzó, siendo rechazado inmediatamente, sus padres tenían bajo el techo a su hermana menor, el marido de esta y el bebé que recientemente habían tenido hace no mas de un mes. Suficiente tenían sus padres con solventar los gastos de ellos, ya vería qué hacer.

El trabajo que Vector le había comentado iniciaría comenzando el semestre, pero comenzarían a pagarle a finales de mes, por eso de que ellos tenían que cobrar primero para pagarle, así que el material de trabajo tendría que ser comprado de su propio bolsillo, era justo, en todos los trabajos se tenía que hacer una ligera inversión. Pero, tenía que tener de todo tipo de marcas y no solo maquillaje básico, si no de fantasía y diferentes utensilios ¿Quién dijo que un maquillista tenía que ser, de forma obligatoria, gay? Haciendo cuentas, mientras bajaba las escaleras de dos en dos, tenía que invertir casi todos sus ahorros y vivir a base de pastas y sopas de tomate enlatada, nada mal.

Hasta que un escalofrío le recorrió a lo largo de la espalda ¿Cómo pagaría el alquiler de ese mes?

Estar ocupado de mente no le daba ni tiempo para pensar en cosas dolorosas, lastima que las noches en vela le hacían recordar que estaba nuevamente solo.

**[...]**

—Tienes que pagar— gruñó, odiaba atender a borrachos agresivos, y que estos quisiesen pasarse de listos con él. Si ese maldito pecoso no le pagaba la cuenta, su jefe se lo descontaría y no era solo un par de dolares, el bastardo había tomado hasta llegar con la asombrosa cuenta de mil dolares, lástima de la política del bar, que hacia a los empleados servirle a los clientes hasta que estos cayeran en como etílico, no quería saber como mantenía su jefe el permiso.

—No voy a pagar nada de esa mierda— el pecoso dio un hipido y sonrió, —ese alcohol fue la cosa mas asquerosa que he tomado en mi vida.

—Me imagino, que, ya antes ha metido más cosas en esa boca—, dijo con tono seco, evitando sonar agresivo—, independientemente que haya sido un alcohol asqueroso, usted se lo ha tragado y tiene que pagar.

—Escucha bien— el pecoso borracho le señaló de forma amenazante y entornó los ojos para leer el gafete que el barman llevaba en el pecho-, Walty.

—Roosewelt, señor, —le corrigió tratando de no suspirar.

—Como sea, este lugar es un asco y me deben de dar las gracias que si no fuera por mi, este lugar estuviera prácticamente desierto.

Roose se arremangó la camisa y se quitó el chaleco, ese lugar era el bar de su mejor amigo, solo él podía insultar al estúpido del dueño. Las peleas callejeras no eran lo suyo, pero ese año había prometido ser una persona diferente, alguien que sobresaliera en algo, en su pasión tonta, apenas había terminado la secundaría y en esos meses presentaría los exámenes en linea para certificar sus estudios en linea de la preparatoria, tenía veinte años y un gran deseo de salir de lo que antes fue.

—Momento— Roose se detuvo antes de lanzarse contra el imbécil y apretó los dientes, su jefe y mejor amigo había salido de la parte trasera del lugar—, Roosie, ya es hora de tu salida, ya me encargo yo.

—No me digas Roosie, Paul— reprochó, y se dirigió a la salida.

—Como digas Rossie.

Roose le hizo un corte de manga y escuchó la risa de Paul, su corazón se apretó al escuchar los vidrios del lugar, si seguían así, podían irse a la quiebra en poco menos de seis meses, ya había hecho la contaduría y ya estaban en números rojos.

Miró al cielo nocturno y no vio ninguna nube.

**[...]**

Despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza, no hizo caso del cuerpo femenino que estaba acostado a su lado, aveces costaba deshacerse de las costumbres, más si no se tenía una casa propia en donde llegar, tomó el dinero de la mesita de noche y salió del hotel, ya se bañaría en casa de Paul.

Al salir contó los billetes, los hombres pagaban mejor y eran menos complicados para complacer, unas cuantas pajas, una mamada y unas embestidas precisas y se desbordaban. Mejor era no pensar en ello, era sucio pensarlo a primera hora de la mañana. El dinero que le pagaba Paul por ser barista era bueno, pero él tenía deudas que pagar y con eso no le daba, ¿Quién le había dicho que entre más dinero se tuviera más se gastaba? Algún cliente lo más seguro.

Las calles a esa hora estaban casi vacías, si uno se sabía el horario de la Ciudad, tendría menos riesgos de ser asaltado a mitad de la noche, Roose se vestía tan mal combinado que parecía un mendigo y suerte tenía de hacerse con algún cliente, la mayoría era ya clientes frecuentes y que le llamaban para un polvo rápido. Leslie, la chica con la que estuvo, sería la última de sus clientas, ya había pagado casi la totalidad de las facturas y podía hacerse de un trabajo menos... menos desgastante y con pocos riesgos de contraer una ETS*.

Llegó sin algún incidente a la casa de Paul y no se sorprendió al verlo tan despierto, con taza de café aun lado de una pila de papeles y un frasco de tinta, el sonido de la pluma contra el papel era lo que acompañaba a la alta música Indie de su amigo.

—Te falta fumarte un porro y tenemos el cuadro perfecto de un escritor poco conocido y que a su muerte sus libros serán tan alabados y la gente lamentándose no haberlo leído cuando estaba con vida.— Se burló y se dejó caer en el sofá.

—Vete a la mierda—, Paul bajó el volumen de la música, más no se dignó a verlo—, levántate de ahí y vete a bañar, estás impregnando con olor a sexo a mis muebles.

—Cuando está por llegar un nuevo semestre de la Universidad, te pones de un humor que ni te puedes aguantar—, se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia el baño. —Si te estresa, cambia la carrera. 

—No, estoy bien ahí— susurró, que si el muchacho no tuviera buen oído no hubiera escuchado nada. —es momento de que busques un lugar donde vivir, Roose.

—Si, lo que sea.— Prefería que le llamara Roose y no Roosie.

Sabía reconocer esas pequeñas pistas que su amigo dejaba, Paul le había ayudado en los momentos malos de su vida, pero también le reñía para que enderezara su vida. Lo dicho anteriormente, era la señal de que estaba listo para vivir solo y sustentarse por su cuenta. Ambos tenían la misma complexión, median dos metros, salvo que Paul era pelirrojo y tenía los ojos castaños, mientras que Roose tenía el cabello negro y los ojos verdes, a menudo se burlaban de eso, porque Paul al ser pelirrojo era el que debía tener los ojos verdes y no achocolatados.

Ese mismo día, Roose buscaría en el diario un lugar donde vivir y un trabajo digno. No buscaba la aprobación de nadie, pero sentía que era un buen pago hacía su mejor amigo. Tarareó ante eso, era un buen plan, uno que vería forma si lo seguía al pie de la letra.

La ducha fue rápida, se puso una sport negra y un pijama negro, necesitaba dormir, tres noches seguidas sin hacerlo y sobreviviendo a base de bebidas energetizantes no era bueno para la salud. Antes de ir hacia el cuarto de invitados, fue a ver a Paul, quien estaba sosteniendo su cabeza con las dos manos, frustración. Se deslizó y no dijo nada, confiaba en que no volvería a recaer, el pelirrojo no recaería.

Era mejor prevenir, su madre había tenido los mismos síntomas, lo convencería en ir con un psiquiatra antes de que las cosas se salieran de control, era mejor prevenir que encontrarlo algún día guindado de la lampara del techo.

**[...]**

No había dormido ni medía hora.

No había soñado nada cuando un mal presentimiento se adentró y le hizo ir de nueva cuenta a la sala, no había necesidad de hacer una cita con el psiquiatra, el hospital era mejor.

Buscar trabajo y departamento quedaban fuera de la lista, tenía un bar que manejar y un amigo a quien cuidar.

—El Señor Paul tuvo una sobredosis con las pastillas de dormir— el doctor le explicaba con aburrimiento, como si ese tipo de casos fuera una perdida total de su tiempo—, intento de suicidio, no hay duda de eso. Se le hizo un lavado estomacal, pero es recomendable tenerlo en vigilancia durante veinticuatro horas.

—Bien—, un día entero en el hospital— ¿Puedo pasar?

—Debe estar aislado— el médico dijo con impaciencia—, vaya a su casa y descanse. Pero si no quiere— añadió al verlo querer protestar—, quédese en la sala de espera.

Era tan frustrante el no poder hacer más, debió haber hablado con él, debió acompañarlo mientras escribía apresuradamente. Muchos debió.

Ahora sabía que odiaría el olor del café, cigarros y tinta por el resto de su vida.

.

.

.

 **ETS:**  Enfermedades de transmisión sexual.


	3. De maquillaje y Salud

Había ido a platicar con Vector, pero terminó desayunando con Laura y la otra inquilina del departamento de la pareja,GiGi. Ambas estaban enfrascadas en una conversación del trabajo de GiGi, la chica era rubia y de una tez tan pálida pero que no la hacia ver mal, al contrario, era un blanco saludable, brillante y que combinaba con la sonrisa brillante de la chica, usaba ropas de color claro que la hacía resplandecer aun más. Por el contrario, Laura era una mujer alta y de piel morena por sus orígenes latinos, maquillada pesadamente y vivía con una combinación de colores oscuros puestos encima. Laura era punk, GiGi no. 

—¿Cuanto costará surtirme de maquillaje?— dijo de repente, haciendo que GiGi dejase de hablar y ambas mujeres le prestasen atención, Denisse estaba con la barbilla apoyada sobre la palma de su mano y abrió grande los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de que lo había preguntado en voz alta.

—¿Aceptaste el trabajo?— Laura preguntó incrédula, Denisse asintió y ella suspiró exasperada— ¿Sabes en donde te has metido?— el chico negó con la cabeza— No, desde luego que no sabes. GiGi, dile. No puedo creer que hayas aceptado, no, Jessica te va a matar por el poco tiempo libre que tendrás.

—¿No les ha dicho Vector que ella terminó conmigo?— el pecho de Denisse se sintió lleno de una extraña alegría, Vector podría tener gustos extravagantes, ser un hombre vestido de mujer por las noches, pero era un buen amigo. Suponía que no le había platicado a Laura porque lo que le sucedió era algo privado.

—Claro que nos los dijo, mira que solamente dije el nombre de ella porque soy una mujer sin corazón a quien le gusta lastimarte— cada palabra era escupida con sarcasmo, Laura estaba herida, a diferencia de Vector, ella necesitaba aferrarse a las pocas personas que estaban en su circulo de amistades, las perdidas eran un golpe duro para Laura, y por eso ponía una coraza que hacía que pocos se acercasen a ella. —No sé por qué estoy molesta.

—Vicky no nos lo había dicho— intervino GiGi, esa chica era un algodón de azúcar que relajaba con su sola presencia, cuando Denisse la conoció le gustó enseguida, pero ella estaba pasando por una racha muy mala y era ayudada con toda dedicación por Laura, nunca supo lo que le había pasado, pero le alegraba que ella estuviera bien—, seguramente esperaba que tú nos los dijeras. Ciertamente eres muy reservado ante tus cosas, que puedo entender por qué no nos lo había dicho. ¿Estás bien?— preguntó preocupada.

—No es nada que no pueda arreglar— dijo desviando la mirada, si, le estaba costando mucho, pero era más la soledad que le hacía añorarla, si la había amado, pero por alguna razón ya su mente estaba preparada para una posible ruptura y a él solo le quedaba tratar de volver a su soltería. —Voy a estar bien.

La cocina estaba llena de olores de panecillos recién hechos, a café negro y dulce de leche. Laura estaba estudiando para ser Nutriologa, y a raíz de eso, ella sabía balancear un buen desayuno con la vida estresante de los estudiantes. Si pudiera, se quedaría por siempre en aquel departamento compartido por cuatro personas, pero no. 

—Continuaban diciéndome que no sabía en lo que me metía— incitó a las chicas, para que ellas no le siguieran viendo con cara de tristeza.

—No, no lo sabes— Laura se removió un poco en su asiento—, pero dado que ya eres soltero ¿Qué mas da?

—El maquillar a un Drag Queen lleva mucho tiempo, —GiGi le sonrió maternalmente—, no es solo la base, rubor, mascara, delineador y cosas básicas. 

—Es como buscar el balance apropiado para que ellos se sientan seguros— Laura añadió—, es hacer que la piel parezca natural y a la vez resalte.

Eso lo sabía, él maquillaba a Vector, más era con el maquillaje e instrucciones que su amigo le iba dando para que combinase con la ropa que llevaría en la noche.

—Sé que seguramente te dijo que solo maquillarías— la novia de su amigo siguió hablando—, pero van a ver ocasiones en las que ellos no van a saber ni que ponerse. No van a saber lo que quieren.

Había riesgos que correr, pero, no perdía nada con intentarlo. Sonrió.

—Entonces, acompáñenme a comprar lo necesario.

[...] 

Por alguna extraña razón, terminó gastando menos de lo que pensaba. Las chicas durante el trayecto al centro comercial, le habían aconsejado el no comprar marcas caras, porque al fin y al cabo, la mayoría del maquillaje tenía el mismo compuesto y lo que les diferenciaba era el logotipo y que uno solo pagaba por la actriz que mostraba el producto.

En sus bolsas llevaba de todo un poco, y ellas aún seguían hablando de como el comprar en línea podía salir más económico que comprar en los centros comerciales, el cuidado de la piel era impresionante, más para las mujeres que tenían que gastar de más.

Pensó en su hermana, quien no podría gastar solo para ella, sacudió la cabeza y siguió andando junto al par de mujeres. Era mejor no pensar en ello.

Ese día lo tenía libre, así que aprovecharía para contactar con su tutor de Universidad. Faltaban pocos días para volver a la rutina de noches de desvelos, sobres de café y trabajos acumulados que entregar para el final del semestre. 

—Me tengo que ir— se despidió de las chicas y ellas asintieron mientras entraban al departamento.

Sacó el celular del bolsillo y vio dos llamadas perdidas, sintió que el mundo se le venía nuevamente encima, era su madre la que había intentado comunicarse con él.

[...]  

Habían pasado dos años cuando se fue de la casa de sus padres, aun con la llamada de su madre, no iría. Quería evitar problemas, sabía cómo era su temperamento y no podría controlarse si lo que cruzaba por su mente era cierto. Optó por mandar un mensaje de texto.

_"¿Todo bien?"_

Borró el texto, se leía muy simple, como si fuera una molestia el que su madre le hubiese llamado. Comenzó a escribir nuevamente, ahora colocando las palabras que seguramente sus padres querrían leer.

 _"¿Ha ocurrido algo? Acabo de revisar mi movil y vi dos llamadas perdidas de mamá. Espero no sea nada grave."_  

Lo envió y no pasaron ni dos minutos cuando escuchó el timbre del celular. Su madre era malisima con los textos. Sonrió.

—¿Mamá?

"Hijo ¿Estás bien?" la voz preocupada de su madre le hizo fruncir el ceño. Desde luego que estaba bien, un poco deprimido, pero bien.

—Claro, mamá. Estoy bien ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Claramente escuchó como ella suspiraba llena de alivio, y hablaba con alguien más diciéndole que él estaba bien.

—¿Qué pasa?— se puso nervioso, ellos se hablaban en el día de Acción de Gracias, Navidad y Año Nuevo, el que le hablasen sin ningún motivo le hacía preocuparse de sobre manera. 

"Hemos recibido una llamada, no era una extorsión o algo parecido. Pero se escuchaba estática y el número era privado. Tu padre y yo nos preocupamos y te llamamos para saber si estabas bien, ya que eres el único que no está en casa" el dolor en su voz era palpable, pero no le convenció con regresar a casa, no pasaría por lo mismo. "No contestaste en la primera llamada, así que nos preocupamos más, te llamé por segunda vez, pero nada. Hasta ahora que..."

"¿Con quién hablan?" Denisse apretó los dientes al escuchar a su cuñado. Sus padres podían ser buenos con el, le perdonarían todo, pero él no lo hacía. El idiota era un maldito doble cara y su hermana una estúpida por tolerarle todo.

"Es Denisse" escuchó a su madre.

"¿Está bien?" esperaba que sus padres se dieran cuenta del fingido tono de preocupación que estaba empleando, pero no, ellos estaban ciegos cuando de su yerno se trataba. 

"Si dice que..."

—Mamá, lo siento pero tengo que ir al trabajo— mintió y colgó antes de que respondiese, no quería escucharlo. 

Miró sus manos que estaban temblando de coraje, de la furia que tenía concentrado dentro de su ser. No había nada qué hacer, solo seguir viviendo auto desterrado y rogar a los cielos que una de las llamadas que recibía casi a diario no fueran la de su cuñado. Era un maldito psicópata. 

_"Estás muerto, imbécil"_

No era necesario leer el número, siempre era la misma persona, la única capaz de amenazar con matar a su hermana si regresaba. Caminó hacia la cocina y procedió a seguir limpiando, era tarde, pero ya no podría dormir nuevamente.

[...]

En total hubieron cinco mensajes más de lo acostumbrado, todos con casi el mismo texto, variaban solamente en amenazas y palabras de odio. Había desistido en cambiar de número, cuando por alguna extraña razón su cuñado había logrado obtener el nuevo que había adquirido. 

Solo había dormido dos horas, odiaba cuando su cuerpo se estresaba y en vez de aletargarlo le ponía en un estado de imperactividad que no lograba controlar. Su salud se deterioraba día tras día y por eso buscaba más y más trabajos para distraerse de lo que su cuerpo exigía a gritos: tener un descanso, un respiro.

Pero nunca lo tendría, no con la mente llena de pensamientos oscuros. El trabajo que Vector le ofreció parecía reunir lo necesario para que su mente se distrajese, eso y la Universidad que pronto comenzaría. 

Era bueno no tener una pareja a la cual no ocultar lo que ocurría, prácticamente era lo mismo que estar con su ex, pero no podía exigir a una persona que le amase cuando él no tenía tiempo ni para eso. 

Su mente era un asco. 


	4. Bar

Cuando se es niño las cosas eran más fáciles, no había facturas que pagar, no había que preocuparse por el día de mañana, era vivir cada día pensando que algo grandioso sucedería. Rosse deseaba que su infancia aunque sea, fuese una normal, porque desde pequeño tenía que preocuparse por los pagos, el mantener una casa mientras veía a su madre consumiéndose poco a poco en el alcohol, para que un día, después de salir del colegio, a la tierna edad de nueve años, encontrase a su madre guindada de la lampara del techo.

La imagen aún la tenía grabada en su memoria, por más que intentase borrarla, parecía que el destino siempre optaba por recordarle que su vida estaría rodeada de miseria y muerte. 

—Señor Thomas— escuchó que le llamaban por su apellido, no le gustaba que le llamasen así, pero en ese tipo de lugares siempre requerían de un apellido, la persona que le llamaba era una enfermera mal encarada.

—Diga— se sabía un asco de persona en ese momento, pálido por la preocupación, ojeroso por el mal dormir y si no se hubiese bañado antes de que sucediese todo, olería terrible.

—El Señor Parman— malditos apellidos—, será dado de alta tan pronto se despierte.

Rosse asintió y suspiró lleno de alivio, mientras la mujer le daba unas hojas que tenía que firmar, dado que ningún familiar de Paul se había presentado.

—Recuerde— la enfermera le miró severamente—, no haga sentir mal al muchacho. Muchas personas cometen el error de reclamarles su egoísmo y lejos de hacerlos sentir queridos, piensan que era mejor morir a ver rostros tristes por su culpa. 

Y agradeció en silencio, esa mujer al parecer sabía que es lo que se tenía que hacer en esas situaciones, y era un alivio que alguien le dijese tales palabras, porque nunca habría sabido como tratar a Paul.

"No lo trastes como cristal" fue lo primero que pensó, era cerca de las diez de la mañana y Paul aun no despertaba. Era cierto que su amigo había estado tan presionado, pero lo había asociado a que era culpa de la escuela, ahora tenía que averiguar cual eran los motivos para haber hecho aquello, aunque bien pudo haber sido la Universidad, había sacado su celular entre lo que esperaba en la sala de espera y se había colgado de una red wi-fi, había buscado en diversas paginas y foros un poco de información, había leído que las causas podían ser el entorno, la sociedad, el estrés, la depresión y un sinnúmero de información más.

Admitía que casi no era de leer mucho, pero en esas horas sentado y hasta que su movil había perecido debido a la falta de carga, se informó un poco o cuando menos, lo requerido para poder entender lo que pasaba. 

Sabía que Paul odiaba el contacto sexual con otras personas, su apariencia alegre y las rastras pelirrojas que siempre llevaba sujetas en una cola de caballo atraía a mucho tipos de personas, pero él no se veía interesado en nada que fuera acercamiento carnal. Nunca le conoció pareja y no se veía preocupado por aquello.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos hasta que fue llamado por el médico encargado, Paul había despertado y era tiempo que volvieran a casa.

[...]

—Lo siento.

Rosse hizo como que no escuchó aquello, Paul no era así, no era débil, nunca mostró arrepentimiento alguno, pero en ese momento parecía un niño que trataba de disculparse de algo que de sobra, no era enteramente su culpa. 

—¿Me escuchaste?— la voz casi suplicante del pelirrojo le hizo detenerse súbitamente, habían llegado a la casa de Paul y Rosse se encontraba acomodando todas las cosas del escritorio. 

—Te escuché perfectamente— suspiró, odiaba suspirar, era signo de que tenía un pesar y los pesares nunca eran bien recibidos, le frustraban, le hacían querer desaparecer y si era posible, gritar. —No tienes porque sentirlo. Lo hiciste —se masajeó el entrecejo—, solo, no vuelvas a hacerlo.

—Fui un egoísta total— dejó que su amigo hablase, aveces era bueno escuchar—, no pensé en ti, en que ya habías vivido algo casi similar, solo— la voz del pelirrojo se quebró, pero le dejó que continuase—, no pensé.

Rosse asintió y siguió poniendo la casa en orden, parecía que el pelirrojo solo diría eso, no presionaría, las cosas tenían que salir a flote solas. 

—¿Irás este semestre a la Universidad?— vio que Paul asintió— entonces me encargo del bar— declaró y no dejó que su amigo replicara—, voy a poder, solo hay que hacer una remodelaciones y buscar los permisos pertinentes que no has podido conseguir y listo.

—No es tan fácil— el mayor habló,— ese bar era de mi padre y antes de que muriera ya lo había dejado en números rojos, he hecho lo posible porque se mantenga, pero se lleva gran parte de mi tiempo y no puedo dejar los estudios. 

—Por esa misma razón— prosiguió—, yo me encargo, tu solo enfocate en los estudios.

—¿Y tú?

—La escuela en linea es más fácil, y he decidido llevar una carrera técnica, la contaduría se me es más apta y la más indicada por el tiempo que tendré libre.

—No lo hagas— Paul era necio, pero Rosse lo era más.

—Mira, ya tengo en mente qué hacer— mentira —aunque no me des tu permiso, yo voy a hacerlo. 

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, no era tenso, pero Rosse prefería que Paul hablase o gritase, no quería seguir pensando en lo que sucedió en la noche, no quería tener otro rostro pálido que recordar por el resto de su vida.

—¿Qué tienes pensado hacer?— la voz sería de su amigo regresó y Rosse no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso, —digo, si se puede saber. 

No pensó que tendría que dar una respuesta tan rápido, pero solo le bastó pensar en unos pocos segundos para que la idea saliese de sus labios.

—Un bar gay.

La idea parecía no agradarle a Paul, pero no se dejó amedrentar, las palabras nacieron solas y las dejó salir.

—El bar está en una zona no muy visitada, pero tampoco tan escondida— se explicó—, he oído que la mayoría de los gays no se sienten cómodos en casi toda la zona central de la ciudad, dado que, en los callejones hay personas homofobicas que les atacan. —Levantó los dedos según iba enumerando—, tenemos el lugar, sé preparar cócteles y bebidas que requieran un labor más grande que solo ser servido en un vaso. Y tengo amigos que anunciarían la re-apertura.

—¿Has considerado que será un gasto enorme?— Paul se dejó caer en el sofá, haciendo que con eso no viese que Rosse asentía vigorosamente—, voy a dejar que hagas lo que te plazca, pero el préstamo para tal inversión lo debes de conseguir tú. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo— para Rosse aquello era una oportunidad de cambiar.

[...]

El bar tenía que re-modelarse enteramente, o casi, había que aprovechar el espacio de muy buena manera, los muebles tenían que comprarse, tanto como la barra y el equipo de sonido, necesitaba ayuda y lo sabía. 

Pero, ¿A quien llamaría? No conocía a nadie que supiera de remodelación o algo parecido, tampoco tenía el tiempo para hacerlo él mismo, tenía que estar al pendiente de que Paul no recayese y tratase de sacarse las venas o tirarse de un edificio. Mal momento para su humor negro.

Los únicos que conocía que podían ayudarle era algunos de sus ex clientes, pero no se sentía cómodo en pedir asesoramiento a personas con las que había follado con anterioridad.

Había que quitarse el orgullo, porque el tiempo limite era antes de el regreso a clase de los Universitarios. Llamó a un viejo ex cliente que seguramente ya no le recordaría, pero se acobardó en cuando esa persona le había respondido.

No. Aquello era muy fuera de lugar, no tenía que seguir con su antigua vida, había prometido comenzar de cero, ayudando a su mejor amigo como un inicio. Pero era tan difícil. 

 

 


End file.
